Chico de compañía
by itsBlacklalaland
Summary: Jake consigue un trabajo, sólo por una noche, no es muy decente pero la paga es muy buena, sólo será un polvo con... ¿Su mejor amiga? ¿Qué tan malo puede ser eso?... no mucho. Ya editado, léanlo y les pago.


**Disclaime: **los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer, ella los hizo, pero yo le compraré los derechos de Leah y Jake. Esta historia tampoco es 100% creada por mí, mi hermana me ayudo mucho.  
Basada en un programa que estaba viendo en la TV, no me gusta mucho Bella&Jacob pero todos los que apoyaron a Jacob desde el principio, supongo, quisieron que pasara algo entre Bella y él.

sI LEÍSTE QUE TE PAGARÉ, NO LO HARÉ!, SI, PERDÍ TODO EN EL CASINO.

Jacob POV:  
Tome aire por fin, si no lo hacía con frecuencia moriría antes de hacer mi trabajo. Si, trabajo, era eso, y sólo por un día ¿Qué problema iba a haber? Si me iba bien, la tía que buscaría este servicio sería guapa y no costaría mucho.

Sólo un polvo...y por una buena paga ¿Qué más quería?; además si llegaba a gastar el dinero para subsistir en la universidad me quedaría sin nada y tendría que pedirle a Billy, a él no le agradaría mucho lo de la carrera clandestina donde estampé el auto contra unos árboles.

Y ahora estaba aquí haciendo de "acompañante", reí ante la elegante palabra con que el jefe había definido el puesto en el trabajo.  
Traté de no pensar mucho con la cabeza y me acomode en el coche, que me había prestado mi "jefe", y esperé a la chica a la chica con que tendría que acostarme.

—Esto será fácil —murmuré —Además el auto necesita una arreglada pronto.

Reí con malicia, si alguien me descubría, ¿Creería mi excusa? ¿si? además no era una mentira.

Entonces escuché que alguién se acercaba, una chica abrió la puerta mirando aún hacía afuera, como si quisiera que nadie la viera. Entonces me congelé.  
—No quiero que comentes esto, con nadie —me ordenó con su típico tono mandón. Entonces se giró.  
—¡Jacob! ¡¿Qué mierda?! —Exclamó, o mas bien, gritó.  
Me llevé el dedo índice a los labios.  
—Más bien Tú —recalqué el pronombre — ¿Qué haces aquí? —Pregunté anodado —Bella, te conozco y esto nunca lo hubiera esperado de ti... nadie lo hubiera esperado.  
—¿Qué de malo tiene esto? -musitó tratando de parecer ruda.

Ay Bella.

—¿Qué rayos me dirías tú si fuera y me buscara una prostituta?

—Estás en todo tu derecho, además nadie quiere hacerlo contigo, es obvio que tienes que pagar —me escupió esa blasmefia mientras me envenenada con su mirada.

—Nadie... —murmuré pensativo —Espera, Bella, tu estás pagando por acostarte conmigo —contrataqueé.

Movió los labios tratando de sacar una ofensa pero no consiguió nada, así que entrecerró los ojos y me miró como si yo hubiera ascesinado a alguien.  
—Primero que todo —logró articular —yo no sabía que ibas a ser tú. De hecho, no sé me ocurre como podrían darle un trabajo así a un idiota como tú.

Sonreí ante eso, me costaba creer que era mi mejor amiga... y ella me consideraba su mejor amigo... me pregunté si todos los mejores amigos peleban por esto.  
—Bueno, la verdad es que yo soy el sorprendido —exclamé con falso drama —Yo pensé que si tu querías algo así pues tú...

Hice un ademán con las manos que hizo que se indignara hasta no poder más, y luego me dio unos golpes que apenas me hicieron cosquillas.

Reí a carcajadas. Después de todo era bueno hacerlo con alguien a quien conoces, estuvé seguro que con cualquier otra fulana no le hubiera hecho reir así quitandole el hierro al asunto.  
Pero Bella no estaba disfrutando. Me hizo mucha gracia ver su labio inferior un poco sobresaliente.

—Bella ¿Ya pagaste? -inquirí, recordando que esto era mucho más elegante y costoso que buscarse una prostituta en la esquina.  
—Pues si, pero yo pensé que...

—Ah, ¿No crees que es mejor si era yo y no cualquier desconocido? —Dije ligeramente, levantando las cejas una y otra vez.

Me miró indignada.  
—No Jake, no es mejor, es más difífil, mucho más difícil porque eres mi mejor amigo y no se puede —respondió atropelladamante.

—Pero pagaste, y es mucho —insistí —Pues a hacer el trabajo, además solo será un polvo.  
Puso los ojos en blanco.

Era hora de aceptar: me gustaba Bella y quería que fuera algo más que mi amiga, yo esperaba que a ella no le importara, talves correspondería pero... estaba Cullen, el mejor de la Universidad... claro que yo no me quedaba atrás.

Me atacó el pensamiento que había reprimido desde que la vi subirse al coche: esta era mi oportunidad de decircelo, aunque pudiera quedar en vergüenza y ella no me correspondiera.

—Bien, entonces, gracias, Bella —dije por fin —Me pagarán sin siquiera hacer mi "desagradable" trabajo... ya sabes, prefiero seguir siendo casto e inocente —finalicé con tono trágico.

Ella me miró con curiosidad.

—¿Eres virgen? -inquirió con tono de burla —Pues Leah no dice lo mismo...

—Ya, Bella, enserio, si me vas a hacer este favor puedes largarte —Exclamé con cara de pocos amigos. Mi oportunidad se estaba yendo por el water.—Estoy seguro de que si fuera Cullen no protestarías tanto —reí amargamente.

Me rechazó, la desilución me estaba pasando factura y extinguiendo mi ánimo socarrón de hace un minuto.  
—Jake, ¿Está en el contrato tratar así a una clienta?

—No... pero de seguro si les cuento la experiencia de que me rechazó mi mejor amiga, pondrían esa regla: "Si tu mejor amiga te rechaza tratala como el suelo" —murmuré.  
—Oh, Jake, tú no me tratarías así —Dijo muy pagada de su sentencia —Ya deja eso y has tu trabajo, o sino te acusó por olgazan.

Vaya, genial.

—Entonces a hacer el trabajo —murmuré más animado.

Sin que Bella lo entendiera bajé el asiento del copiloto para que quedara de forma vertical, Bella gritó al sentir el asiento inclinarse hasta que ella quedó acostada en el, me pasé al otro asiento quedando encima de ella pero sin dejar caer todo mi peso. Mi amiga se ruborizó, eso era algo que me encantaba de ella. Me acerque a su cuello haciendola estremecer con mi cálido aliento a proposito, busqué su oído y le murmuré:

—Lo hubiera hecho sin que me pagaran -me mordí el labio, estaba mostrando lo desesperado que estaba.

Pero al parecer Bella no lo notó y dejo sus manos bagar por encima de mi camisa hasta poder meter sus manos por debajo de esta. Con eso estuve seguro de que la había exitado un poco. Busqué sus labios y los capturé lentamente con los míos, ella correspondío —casi quería sonreír como un idiota —y con mi lengua busque la de ella, la cual rozó con la mía mientras empezaba a mover sus labios más frenéticamente.

Whoa, genial, la chica sabía besar bien.

Cuando nos separamos en busca de aire sentí sus delicadas manos en mi camisa, tratando de desabotonar mi prenda. Sonreí y me erguí para ayudarle un poco pero...

—Auch! —grité llevandome una mano a la cabeza —¡Mierda y mil veces mierda!

—Jake, ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Bella preocupada.

Todo mi puñetero trabajo se había ido a la mierda. Cuando me erguí había olvidado que estabamos en un pequeño auto y me golpeé en la cabeza.  
Me cambié a mi asiento maldiciendo hasta a los ovnis. Miré a Bella poniendome cada vez más rojo, lo bueno es que no se notaría mucho en mi piel.

—Lo siento Bella —murmuré.

Ella me observaba con una sonrisa en el rostro, no logré interpretarla del todo, la muy maldita se estaba burlando de mí o algo así.

—¿Qué? —musité.

Se encogió de hombros haciendo una mueca de despreocupación.

—Siempre pensé que en una situación así yo sería la que cometería un error —lo soltó sin preocuparse de cuanto pudiera eso herir mi orgullo de man. Malvada, Bella.  
Sólo rodé los ojos.

—Sólo mira el tamaño de este choche, no soy un pigmeo, Bella.  
Mierda, mierda, mierda.  
De pronto, al igual que en las caricaturas se me iluminó la mente.

—Bella... y tu casa...—murmuré con picardía.  
—Mmm... sería mucho mejor —considio ella.  
Encendí el motor aún muriendome de vergüenza, pero no lo demostraría ante Bella, esta si sería mi oportunidad para hacerla suspirar mi nombre.

Cuando por fin llegamos a su casa yo ya había planeado toda mi estrategía.

—Bella, esto... ¿Y Charlie?

—Jake, si Charlie estuviera en casa yo nunca hubiera ido en busca de... —frunció el ceño sin mirarme —tiene turno nocturno.  
—Mmm...—

¡Anda, Jake, ya vamos! —me animó.

La chica no se andaba con preanbulos, me llevo directo a su habitación, pero no prendió la luz. La luz de la luna iluminaba la habitación, al menos se veían las siluetas de las cosas, también podía ver su pálida piel perfectamente... me pregunté si ella me vería.

Mi amiga miró por la ventana largo rato, y de vez en cuando me miraba de sozlayo.

—Anda, Bella, ¿Quieres que me vaya? —solté sin pensarlo, ¡mierda! me hibiera pateado en la entrepierna yo mismo.

Por fin quedó frente a mí, bueno, como sabía que ella no iba a inicar me acerqué; empecé lentamente, era Bella, y no cualquier otra chica. Deslicé mis labios por su cuello, rozándolo levemente con mi lengua, provocandole algunos estremecimientos e iniciando la acción por parte de ella. Llevó sus manos a mi cabello y se aferró fuertemente con sus dedos y me obligo a erguir el rostro para encontrarme con sus dulces labios, que fueron totalmente presurosos pero suaves; eso era una guerra de lenguas enfebrecidas que luchaban por demostrar quien era el mejor besando, deslicé mis manos hasta su espalda, por debajo de su blusa, la presioné a mi cuerpo aunque eso era ya imposible. Gimio cuando sintió mi miembro más vivo que nunca y de inmediato bajo sus besos a mi cuello, mientras desabotonaba mi camisa con apremiación, está vez si le ayude y todo salió mejor, se deleito besando mis musculos mientras yo hacía lo mío en su blusa que logré sacar y de inmediato seguí por el sostén, que en realidad no me costo mucho. Seguía sintiendo la humedad de sus besos por mi cuello cuando me dediqué a merodear con mis labios por sus pechos cullos pesones lamí y mordí con delicadeza. No me importó mucho sentir el dolor lacerante de sus dedos aferrando mi cabello para acercarme más a su piel, lo cual, de nuevo, era casi imposible.  
Volví a sus labios, que me dieron la mejor bienvenida y como quien no quiere la cosa deslicé mis manos hasta su espalda baja y enterré freneticamente mis dedos al igual que ella hacía en mi abdomen; soltó un jadeo salvaje y pudé notar su intento de lograr fricción entre nuestros sexos. Así que había llegado la hora.

Desabotone y bajé el cierre de sus sensillos jeans y luego hice lo mismo con los míos; Bella camino hacía la cama tirando sus jeans a cualquier parte, me reencontré con ella rápidamente y me acomodé sobre ella en la cama, al igual que en el auto apoyé mis brazos al lado de su cabeza y seguí besandola en los labios.  
—Jake... —murmuró en un suspiro, cuando nos separamos por falta de aire y yo seguí con mis besos en sus cenos.

—¿Mmm? —fue algo así como un gemido pero ella entendió.—¿Quieres hacerme el amor? para eso te pagan.  
Sonreí ante eso, vaya, nunca me lo hubiera esperado de Bella... era Bella ¿no?

Bajé sus bragas con mi boca mientras ella reía tontamente; entonces me encontré con ese olor de exitación de su vagina y proseguí con mis manos a abrir sus piernas y besar su intimidad haciendola gemir mi nombre, deslicé mi lengua hacía adentro y acaricié el clitoris y ella jadeó salvajemente, pero seguí—por mucho que mi miembro quisiera entrar en ella, ella era la que tenía que disfrutar, ella era mi clienta —y ella siguió gimiendo con mi lengua y mis labios ahí.  
—Jacob —Gimió —no... chico... juro que...¡a Dios! ¡Ya!  
Se incorporó y alejó mi rostro para besarme, y torpemente, como es Bella, buscó con las manos mis sleep negros y trató de bajarlos apresuradamente; le ayude para que ese delicioso momento no se estropeara. Me acomodé sobre ella para penetrar, mientras ella acariciaba y lamía mi cuerpo con cadencía. Busqué sus labios y ahogué ese gemido cuando entré en ella.  
—¡Mierda! —murmuró.

Si, mierda, maldito trabajo, pensé con sarcasmo macabro.

Mientras empezabamos a mover nuestras caderas con cadencia ella suspiraba y gemía mi nombre, eso me hizo sentir genial y aumente las embestidas, pero sin dañarla, sólo seguía su ritmo y disfrutaba de la maldita y placentera fricción. Cuando todo aumentó y empecé a sentir que llegabamos al clímax, y sólo lo quice, quería ese maldito orgasmo, sentía los estremecimientos hasta que llegó y los dos gritamos nuestros nombres mientras nos besabamos en el cuerpo y ella me arañaba en la espalda.

—Es tan malditamente... —logré gruñir.

—Lo sé...

Maldito y delicioso orgasmo, que me quemó las venas y me hizo delirar las más estupidas verdades.

Cuando caí a su lado exausto y con el corazón a mil ella habló en con un hilo de voz.  
—¿Qué querías decir con eso?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Dijiste que... más bien gritaste, que me amabas, Jake y ...  
—Espera —le interrumpí —yo.. dije eso... ¡mierda!  
—Jake...

—No, Bella, ok, la verdad es que si, te amo, no te considero como una amiga —tomé aire —y menos después de esto.  
Ella rió ligeramente.

—Jake, a mi también... —murmuró —¡oh, rayos! ¿Acaso crees que me hubiera acostado contigo considerándote como mi mejor amigo.

Quedé anodado y a la vez feliz por su declaración.

—Bien, Bella, lo mismo digo —reí por lo bajo.  
Luego la acomodé en mi pecho para dormir con la mujer más importante de mi vida junto a mí.

—¿Jake?

—¿mmm?

—¿No volveras a trabajar en esto? ¿o si?

—No, sólo necesitaba una paga, y tú ya pagaste. Sentí su codo en mis costillas.  
—Es diferente ahora, Bella —murmuré entre el sueño y la realidad —ahora estoy contigo, cielo.

.

.

.

—¡Maldita sea, jake! ¡Despierta es Charlie! —sentí gritar a Bella mientras me abofeteaba.  
—¿Ah?

—¿Ah? —imitó mi voz ridículamente —¡Qué despiertes ya!

Desde el piso de abajo sentimos entrar a Charlie y saludar a Bella.

—¡Jacob, Charlie... Ahí viene, te va a matar.  
Yo estaba un poco dormido cuando empecé e vestirme.  
—Bella ¿Quieres ser mi novia? —eso era escencial.  
—Jake, ahora no, ¡por favor! —dijo con la voz chillona.  
—Charlie, ¡quiero que Bella sea mi novia! —grité y un segundo después me arrepentí, - Porque en ese momento desperté- al mismo tiempo en el que Charlie entró y me vió sentado en la cama de su hija con sólo mis spleep puestos.  
—Jacob... —murmuró Charlie, más bien gruño bajo.  
—Hola Charlie... mira, yo puedo explicar... —empecé con la voz atropellada.  
—Jake tenemos que hablar, de hombre a hombre.  
Justo en ese instante Bella se llevo la mano a los ojos para taparselos.

_Whoaaaaaaaaa!!! pobre Jake, que malo soy (H), no ok, recién lo terminé y quedé asi o.o, me demoré tres días ¡tres malditos días! porque no es fácil escribir un lemmon cuando no te dejan sólo con la laptop, uff... que mi prima, que mi mom, que mi hermano mayor o.o la única que leyó fue mi hermana porque me ayudo xD_  
_Gracias hermana._  
_ Creo que el lemmon es un asco, pero es la primera vez que escribo uno, lo sé, y está del asco, pero quería probar como me iría en fanfiction._  
_Dejen rewies por favor, se aceptan insultos, como: maldito prostituto, hijo de..., vete al... y eso._  
_Se aceptan opiniones lindas *o* y yo los amaré._

_PD: ya lo edité ¿se nota?_


End file.
